Frussia :10 songs challenge
by YamikoDarkTomboy
Summary: 10 chansons 10 histoires sur France et Russie .Croyez-moi c'est loin d'être évident d'écrire le temps des chansons .


1) Blue Sunny day -Jonathan Coulton

C'était un magnifique jour de printemps pour Russie , bien qu'il pleuvait des cordes comme depuis plusieurs jours sur la capitale française , mais Ivan s'en moquait , surtout depuis que l'avait rejoint un certain français aux cheveux couleur soleil .France l'avait invité à passer des vacances chez lui et le russe ne pouvait pas refuser , au sourire de son ami .C'était décidément un beau jour ensoleillé .

2)Without you -My darkest days

Depuis le début de la guerre froide , le monde était en quelque sorte divisé en deux , d'un côté le camp d' Amérique et de l'autre celui de Russie . Celui-ci vantait les qualités du communisme quand son adversaire défendait le capitalisme . Ivan haïssait ce système , mais ce qu'il détestait le plus était d'être séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait .Francis n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre Angleterre qui l'avait bien aidé pendant la guerre .Mais c'était le russe qui avait le plus besoin de son français adoré , sans lui il n'était rien , rien qu'une âme froide et vide .France , dis moi que nous nous reverrons , espérait la grande nation en contemplant le ciel sombre de son pays.

3)Four thousand years- APH Chine

Ils s'étaient connus il y a bien longtemps , à l'époque où le pays de l'amour était l'un des plus puissant d'Europe , où le monde s'agenouillait devant ses rois , ses artistes et sa langue .Le blond avait tout de suite adoré le pays du froid , il le trouvait mignon et enfantin , cela le changeait de ses voisins un anglais toujours ronchon , un espagnol adorable mais un peu trop paresseux ,deux italiens dont l'obsession principale était les pâtes , un suisse avare , et jamais souriant , un jeune allemand et un Prussien qui rêvaient de le conquérir ...et il en passait .La Russie était réputée pour être froide , alors pourquoi avait-il chaud comme nul part ailleurs .Il se moquait de ne pas parler la même langue que son ami , tout ce qui lui importait était de toujours vivre sous la même lune que lui .

4) Lost in darkness – Escape the fate

Il faisait noir , comme tous les jours ,comme toutes les nuits depuis sa naissance .Il était petit , seul et faible , de nombreux pays attendaient le moment opportun pour attaquer .Il prétendait que tout allait bien , mais une fois allongé dans son lit , il se mettait à pleurer , il murmurait sans cesse le prénom de son sauveur , parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il viendrait le secourir .Les larmes , coulaient jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré ..France , viens me chercher je t'en pris …

5) Europa -Globus

Ils étaient l'Europe , souvent appelé '' le vieux continent'' ,ils se devaient de donner l'exemple , mais devoir ne voulait pas dire le faire .Le sang avait souvent , trop souvent coulé entre eux , avant les deux grandes guerres mondiales il y en avait eux d'autres , des guerres , des batailles , des possessions de territoires , des pertes ...France ne comprenait pas comment tout cela avait été possible maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis , parlant de l'avenir , cherchant des solutions .Mais même si il n'était plus le plus fort , il avait toujours son paradis qui se trouvait dans un pays aussi blanc que le paradis lui -même et ça lui faisait presque oublié que son petit coin de bonheur avait été lui aussi teinté de rouge .

6) Every breath – Boyce Avenue .

Peu de monde le connaissait réellement au fond , même pas ses deux sœurs l'une cherchant à s'intégrer en Europe et l'autre , la cadette voulant qu'il l'épouse alors qu'elle lui faisait peur .Les pays baltes ,eux le craignaient et par conséquent il se renfermait sur lui-même .En d'autres mots le russe se sentaient mal chez lui , les seuls moments où il était vivant et heureux était lors des réunions entre les alliés , il savait que là-bas il y avait une personne qui le faisait s'ouvrir , une personne qui sans s'en rendre compte l'aidait à mieux respirer , Francis Bonnefoy était son oxygène .

7) Massara Blue Jeans- °c-ute

C'était la semaine de la mode dans la capitale française et de nombreuses nations étaient venues y assister pour découvrir les nouvelles tendances de l'année Hongrie était là avec Belgique et Liechtenstein , Monaco , car cela se passait chez son frère , on pouvait aussi rencontrer Pologne mais cela ne surprenait plus personne depuis le temps . Par contre , se retrouver nez à nez avec Russie et son écharpe , ça c'était étonnant , le russe n'étant pas très mode .Il regardait de loin son petit ami discuter avec un couturier , dévorer du regard était plus exact , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que même dans un jean son amoureux était très mignon .

8)Grenade -Lindsey Stirling , Alex Boye

Il ferait tout pour lui , peu importe ce que l'autre lui demanderait il le ferait sans hésiter .S'il devait trahir pour être avec lui , il le ferait , il renoncerait à son nom , à sa gloire à tout juste pour vivre avec lui .Il se placerait entre lui et toutes les grenades que l'ennemi leur lancerait , ... seulement l'objet de ses pensées n'en ferait jamais autant .Il mourrait pour rien , mais il mourrait pour l'amour .

9)Perfect – Boyce avenue

-Je suis trop grand , soupira Ivan

_''J'ai toujours aimé les gens plus grand que moi ''_

-J'ai du mal à vivre en société

_''Mais tu fais des efforts et cela compte ''_

-Je ne connais rien à l'amour .

_''Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre''_

-Le monde me déteste

_''Je suis le seul à t'aimer''_

-Ils disent que je suis stupide

_''Tu es juste un enfant dans le corps d'un homme'_

-Je suis horrible

_''Tu es parfait pour moi'' ._

10)Save Me -My darkest days

Je te regarde de loin , comme je le fais depuis de nombreuses années maintenant .J'attends chacune des rencontres que le destin mettra sur notre chemin comme je n'ai jamais rien attendu dans ma vie , mais toi mon amour tu ne vois rien .C'est une autre paire d'yeux qui a toute ton attention , cela fait si longtemps que tu le veux que tu en oublies le monde autour . Moi aussi je veux quelqu'un d'autre , mais pas autant que toi , j'ai besoin de toi , de tes sourires , de tes baisers au matin , dans l'après-midi , quand tu veux .Seul ton amour m'est nécessaire .


End file.
